Esoteric Entropy
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: The bliss of a rose's kiss; the temporal lock has been altered; their flight changed. A world which once has been known has now fallen to deception. An agony of sorrow lay underneath the meaning, its hidden secrets locked away with the key. Not all is as it seems, Elizabeth had a brother that neither she nor Booker knew about. Rated T for now, rating may be subject to change.


**1894, **

**Sunday, June 2nd.**

**10:00 a.m.**

**Columbia**

**Lutece House. **

"Remarkable."

"You know what this means right?"

"The entire theoretic of inter-dimensional space travel has changed..."

"Quite."

"Oh will you two knock it off!" An angry Comstock belted as he strode into the room.

The Lutece twins both stood awestruck at the seemingly empty case of air, but in this case, it wasn't empty. Their minds paid no heed to the sudden intrusion as they delicately tried to wrap their minds around the object. Their Original Lutece field was finally developed enough to tear through the frantic seam of space and create an inter-dimensional space hole; everything should have been complete after this initial discovery, but alas, it was not. Nor was it a fault either. Whatever they had done, had caused their tear to begin pulling in from other universes, essentially creating a black hole. Yet, this warped object wasn't just pulling in matter, it was creating it. The Lutece twins were baffled to say the least, and their so called "funder" was having none of the sort.

"Will you two stop gawking at nothing and pay attention! More important matters are at hand."

Annoyed, Rosalind glanced to Comstock. "Our apologies. It seems our research that has kept your precious city afloat and given you a daughter is worthless. Truly forgive us won't you?"

Slightly coughing the man shifted, obviously cornered and defeated by the scientists. Straightening his tie, Comstock swiftly regained his composure. "Well, yes that's exactly it! My daughter, we need to do something."

"And just what does that entitle we do?" Robert asked.

"Your...contraption has shown me the prophecy bestowed on me by god-"

"Oh please, the only thing your god had to do with this was to simply create everything and set it in motion. We did all the rest."

"As I was saying...I have foreseen Dewitt's return. He will take my daughter, Columbia will fall, and he will ruin everything!"

"If you ask me-"

"It was your fault to begin with." Both Rosalind and Robert retorted as they finished one another's sentences.

"What does that entail us to do exactly?" Robert asked.

"You're the ones who found these 'things', fix it! And if you don't, I swear by lady Comstock I will have you both dropped to your deaths so quickly not even your science will save you."

With that, a slam of a door later, and Comstock was gone. Rosalind slightly chucked as she turned back to her work. Upon turning, her voice rose in cadence, her breath hitching within her lung's chambers. Robert, now turning around began to question what just happened, but the same sight bestowed him as well.

"Rosalind is that..."

"I believe it is..."

"..."

A hand lay silently in glass.

* * *

**1894, **

**Friday, June 20th. **

**8:03 a.m. **

**Columbia**

**Lutece House. **

"Well it certainly seems we've broken the space of time even if it must be an illusion. A boy, completely new-born, has been constructed from our tear. He had to have come from somewhere, matter cannot simply just be created. If he has, I wonder if he possesses the same traits the girl has? What makes the girl different? I suspect it has less to do with what she is, and rather more with what she is not. A small part of her remains from where she came. Does the same apply to the boy? It would seem the universe does not like its peas mixed with its porridge."

Rosalind absentmindedly pressed the button to disable the voxophone and slowly shuffled it into her desk, an incoherent sigh muffling her breaths. This boy was an enigma she had not even fathomed to solve, and yet, simply the greatest discovery of her life.

Just over 2 weeks' time, they had single handedly birthed a human being from the womb of their tear. Maybe birthed wouldn't be an adequate term as to the laws of physics, matter cannot be created nor destroyed. This boy had to have come from somewhere, but where? They had tried to re-produce the tear which had created him but to no avail, they could not.

The child was left under care of Comstock, as to his orders. Now Columbia not only had a daughter to heir the throne, but a son as well. Comstock was elated, Lady Comstock was not. Saying she was furious had to have been an understatement as her rage boiled through like a volcano showering over Columbia herself. She blamed it on Comstock for sinning with another woman, which so happened to be Rosalind. The Lutece chuckled, her, with Comstock? Her love was science, not some petty religious man trying to advocate his will by proclaiming it was from god. No, she much preferred her passion for quantum subatomic particles and tears within the massive scale of dark matter in space.

Unfortunately, when the dear Lady found out about the stealing of the lamb and the creation of her son, she had gone ballistic. She couldn't keep that a secret, not when following her own righteous path. She threatened to tell all of Columbia what had truly made their children, but Comstock took that news to very suffocating events as he had his dear wife murdered, blaming it on the house maiden Daisy Fitzroy, and thus the Vox Populi was born.

It's ironic really, to see all Comstock's attempts to be a righteous and omnipotent man turn a 360 on him and deliver the blow right back to him. The man wouldn't learn, nor would the other infinite versions of him either.

Rosalind sighed and her brother slightly strode into the room, his swagger equating to confidence. He softly strode up to where Rosalind was sitting, her head slightly bowed.

"What is it brother?" Rosalind asked; deflation laced in her voice.

"Rosalind...we need to talk." Robert said, taking a seat across from his sister's lab table.

"Please make haste brother; I have no time for meaningless theories."

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I can't keep living like this...Lady Comstock, kidnaping an innocent man's daughter, it's not right."

"Don't tell me you've grown to care for the girl? What happened to science?" Rosalind asked, her attention now fully holding Robert's.

"Don't play games sister...you know it's not right. I just...can't go through with this anymore."

"Robert I-"

"It's me or them."

"What?" Rosalind asked, her eyes slightly opening.

"Dewitt needs his daughter back...if you won't help me...then we shall never speak again. Not in person, nor in the same universe."

Rosalind's eyebrows bore into sadness, her anger masking the sorrow which tore at her heart. Her brother couldn't be serious could he?

"Robert, think this through, we should just be here for the science. Nothing more, nothing less."

Robert slowly stood to his feet, Rosalind slightly afraid she would see him disappear into a tear right before her eyes.

"You have my ultimatum. Tell me your answer by tomorrow morning by 7:00. If you should not show, well then, I bid you a farewell my dear Rosalind. I hope your future will be as kind to you as we were to each other. Goodbye sister."

With that, Robert was gone with the breath of the door, Rosalind left blindsided at the wake.

* * *

**My first Bioshock Fanfic! I'm so excited! The idea for this has been sitting in my head for weeks now! I'd normally leave a longer note here, but it's 2:12 a.m. and I just really...REALLY want to go to bed. I accidentally uploaded this to a wrong account. I made that account like...years ago. I have no idea how I ended up logging back in...espeically with how tired I am. x_x Anways, I'm glad I'm finally uploading this so I can to bed. **

**May remain a one-shot if not even people like it. :/ I want it to be a full length story though because I have like, the WHOLE story planed out in my head. xD**

**Thanks guys!**

**As always, **

**R&R.**


End file.
